Five Nights at the Circus
Five Nights at the Circus is a 2015 FNAF fangame developed by PMG Studios.It is set at an abandoned circus called Freddy's Funtime Carnival. Title theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9qSQzj9cQU Locations Office(YOU) The office is a small room underneath a red and yellow bigtop.It has a polished dark oak desk with a crumpled ball of paper and a mug of coffee on it.The front of the bigtop is open, revealing the outside, which is just some grass at night.If you flash your torch/flashlight you might sometimes notice an animatronic. Ticket Booth(Cam 1) The ticket booth camera is based right at the front of the location.It is placed in the window of a ticket booth.Clownie and Carnival Freddy can be seen on this camera.As the camera rotates you can notice some other parts of the circus,which are mostly blurred. Merry-go-round(Cam 2) This camera is placed on the roof of a merry-go-round.If you look closely, you can see the ticket booth in the background.Carnival Freddy is the only one that can be seen here. Clown Train(Cam 3) This camera is placed on the front seat of a clown train.The train is lopsided and surrounded by overgrown grass and an iron fence.Only Clownie can be seen here. House of Mirrors(Cam 4) This camera is placed on a house-of-mirrors mirror.You can barely see on this camera at all, but there is a faint figure visible that could be the Skeletal Child. Animatronics Clownie Clownie is a clown animatronic.He is as tall as Circus Baby.His face is chalk white,but since the location has been abandoned for many years and the animatronics have fallen into disrepair, the mask is cracked and the paint is peeling off the nose and lipstick.The only way of protection against him is hiding under the desk. Carnival Freddy Carnival Freddy is a coffee-coloured version of Freddy, with scarlet cheeks and a scarlet bowtie.Again, he has fallen into disrepair, so his mask is cracked and his top hat is lopsided and hanging loosely on wires.The only way of protection is flashing your torch 2 times. The Skeletal Child Well, The Skeletal Child is not an animatronic, but a corpse of a child that died in the House of Mirrors 20 years before the game's events.He is tall and thin, but is normally slumped, so you can't see his full height.His flesh is barely hanging onto his skeleton and his eyes are small inside their eyesockets and are coloured silver with no pupils. Mechanics Torch Use this to check if any animatronics are outside your office. Hiding under desk No words about this. Phone Calls Night 1 "Hello?Sup, man.My name's*static*and I'll be your guide.So, all you have to do is avoid the animatronics and survive five nights." -Phone Guy Night 2 "Hello?*static*here again, and I wanna congratulate you for reaching your second night.Cool drool, man.Great job.So, yeah same thing as you did yesterday.See ya!" -Phone Guy Night 3 "Hello?It's your old friend*static*again.So, night three cranks up the heat.All animatronics now move at the same time.Still, you can survive, can't ya?G'night!" -Phone Guy Night 4 "Is this thing recording?Oh, yeah, it is...Oh, sorry.It's me*static*again.I can't talk as much tonight, pal, cause I'm kinda in a hurry*sound of canvas ripping open and flies buzzing*Oh, goddamnit.HELP M--*sound of screaming, skin ripping and guts squelching* -Phone Guy's last call Night 5 "HUMAN.I HAVE GOT CONTROL OVER THE PHONE AND I WILL TELL YOU...that you have gotten yourself into...A lOt Of TrOuBlE...SO PREPARE FOR YOUR OWN...death...Ha hA Ha hA Ha hA!" -The Skeletal Child Cast Phone Guy PurpleMasherGamer The Skeletal Child EDA-11 voice synthesizer (clip from the synthesizer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T-_uHuOWWA) Category:PurpleMasherGamer's Pages Category:Games